Kazakhstan men's national ice hockey team
Vadim Gusseinov | Coach = Andrei Shayanov | Asst Coach = Alexander Achziger Galym Mambetaliyev Sergei Tambulov | Captain = Aleksandr Koreshkov | Most games = Andrei Pchelyakov (55) | Top scorer = | Most points = Yevgeniy Koreshkov (74) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = KAZ | IIHF Rank = 17 | IIHF max = 11 | IIHF max date = 2006 | IIHF min = 21 | IIHF min date = 2003 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 5 – 1 (St. Petersburg, Russia; April 14, 1992) | Largest win = 52 – 1 (Changchun, China; January 29, 2007) | Largest loss = 10 – 0 (Cologne, Germany; May 15, 2010) | World champ apps = 4 | World champ first = 1998 | World champ best = 12th (2005) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 4 | Regional cup first = 1996 | Regional cup best = Gold: 1996, 1999 | Olympic apps = 2 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = | Record = 112-69-13 }} The Kazakhstani men's national ice hockey team is controlled by Kazakhstan Ice Hockey Federation. Kazakhstan is currently ranked 19th in the world. In their first Olympic Games in 1998, the Kazakhs were able to win their preliminary group, surprising many, and would finish the tournament in 8th place. Kazakhstan has 1,800 current players registered in the country (0.01% of its population). Their head coach is Yerlan Sagymbayev. Olympic record *1920–1992 – Part of the Soviet Union *1994 – Did not qualify *1998 – Finished in 8th place *2002 – Did not qualify *2006 – Finished in 9th place *2010 – Did not qualify World Championships record *1930–1992 – Part of the Soviet Union *1993 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1994 – Finished in 24th place (4th in "Pool C") *1995 – Finished in 22nd place (2nd in "Pool C") *1996 – Finished in 21st place (Won "Pool C") *1997 – Finished in 14th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1998 – Finished in 16th place *1999 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in "Pool B") *2000 – Finished in 18th place (2nd in "Pool B") *2001 – Finished in 21st place (3rd in "Division I, Group B") *2002 – Finished in 21st place (3rd in "Division I, Group A") *2003 – Finished in 17th place (Won "Division I, Group A") *2004 – Finished in 13th place *2005 – Finished in 12th place *2006 – Finished in 15th place *2007 – Finished in 21st place (3rd in "Division I, Group A") *2008 – Finished in 20th place (2nd in "Division I, Group A") *2009 - 1st in "Division I, Group A" Nagano Cup *2010 - 1st 2006 Olympic team Goaltenders *Vitaliy Yeremeyev *Vitaly Kolesnik *Kirill Zinovyev Defensemen *Artyom Argokov *Alexey Koledayev *Oleg Kovalenko *Yevgeniy Pupkov *Denis Shemelin *Vitaliy Tregubov *Alexey Troshchinskiy *Alexey Vassilchenko Forwards *Sergey Alexandrov *Nik Antropov © *Dmitriy Dudarev *Aleksandr Koreshkov (A) *Yevgeniy Koreshkov *Andrey Ogorodnikov *Andrey Pchelyakov *Fedor Polishchuk *Andrey Samokhvalov *Konstantin Shafranov *Andrey Troshchinskiy *Dmitriy Upper (A) 2006 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships roster Goalkeepers *1 Sergei Tambulov – Metallurg Serov *41 Roman Medvedev – Gornyak Rudnyi Defenders *2 Yevgeniy Mazunyn – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk *26 Andrei Savenkov – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk *43 Yevgeniy Pupkov – SKA St. Petersburg *52 Aleksiy Kalendayev – HC Sibir Novosibirsk *64 Artem Argokov – Metallurg Novokuznetsk *7 Aleksiy Litvinenko – HC Spartak Moscow *12 Oleg Kovalenko – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk *16 Yevgeniy Blokhin – HC MVD Tver Forwards *8 Andrey Troschinsky – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk *9 Vadim Rifel – Freiburg (Germany) *11 Talgat Zhaylauov – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk *17 Aleksandr Koreshkov – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamegorsk *18 Konstantyn Shafranov – Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod *19 Yevgeniy Koreshkov – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk *22 Andrey Ogorodnikov – Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk *23 Andrey Pchelyakov – Krylia Sovetov *25 Andrey Samakhvalov – Khimik Voskresensk *32 Nikolai Zarzhitskiy – Motor Barnaul *36 Andrey Spiridonov – Barys Astana *81 Vadim Krasnoslobodtsev – Barys Astana Category:National teams